


An Embrace Against The Fear

by TheBestTeacup



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestTeacup/pseuds/TheBestTeacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has a nightmare, and Abby helps him recover from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Embrace Against The Fear

_The Ark’s power was barely functioning. That is all Marcus can focus on as he slowly makes his way through the winding corridors of the massive space station. Most lights were blown out, only a few flickering here and there to guide his steps. It was cold too. An icy cold that reached deep into his bones, and made him feel as if he was never going to know warmth again. Worst of all, he could not find another person. Usually the corridors were bustling with people, but now they were empty save for him. Where was everyone?_

 

_He walked for what seemed like hours, calling out for his mother, Thelonious, and Abby, only to get nothing in response. He was just about to give up his quest, and collapse on the cold floor beneath his feet, when he saw a bright light ahead and heard the murmuring of voices. Relieved to have finally found some people, Marcus began to run towards the light, eager to be with his friends. Hopefully some engineers and mechanics would be in the room and they could help him in getting the station up and running again._

 

_He burst through the doors, an excited shout on his lips, his eyes eagerly seeking out a familiar face. His joy faded fast when he processed that he was standing in the chamber they floated criminals from, and lined along the wall, going out into the hall he had just entered from were all the people who had died in the culling. How had he not seen them when he passed? Why were they here?_

 

_As if to answer him, a young woman he knew had culled herself for her husband took a step into the air lock chamber, and with one accusing glance his way, was sucked into space. He let out a scream and lunged forward, hoping to stop the next person from entering, only to be stopped when he slammed into something. No…someone._

 

_Abby was standing before him, watching as person after person stepped into the chamber and faced their death. Marcus quickly walked around her, and grabbed her shoulders, trying to get her to look at him._

 

_“Abby, we need to stop this, we can’t let these people die.”_

 

_The woman’s eyes flicked from the chamber doorway to look up at his face, and Marcus found his insides going cold. Her eyes, usually so alive and bright, were a blank, dead stare that terrified him more than anything he had ever seen._

 

_“We can’t stop this Marcus. Don’t you know? This is the only way our race can survive. You said so yourself.”_

_Shaking his head, Marcus gripped her shoulders harder, “I was wrong, there is another way. We just have to have hope. Remember?”_

_The woman laughed, a cold unfeeling sound, “Hope is for fools. Besides, what’s done is done.”_

_Confused, Marcus turned and let out a curse when he found they were alone in the chamber. How had all of them floated so quickly? How could 320 of their people be gone?_

 

_“Now there is only one more to go.”_

_At Abby’s words, Marcus returned his focus to her and realized she was stepping around him and towards the chamber._

_“Abby wait-”_

_He reached for her, but cried out when his eyes landed on her retreating form. Where her shirt had been whole a second before, it was now ripped open to reveal ten bleeding wounds on her lower back. She was limping, barely able to stand, and as she turned to him again he saw she had a hole just above her right knee that was dripping with even more blood. Her face was also cut up, along her temple, cheek, and lower lip, as if she had been in one hell of a fight._

 

_“This is what you want Marcus,” she said, her eyes growing even dimmer as the chamber doors opened, “you have wanted this for years.”_

_She stepped into the chamber, and he rushed forward only to have the doors slam between them._

_“No! Abby, please, I don’t want this, I never wanted this!”_

_Abby gave him sad look, and then sighed deeply, “Goodbye Marcus.”_

_The doors behind her suddenly whooshed open, and she was gone, her body being sucked into the abyss before he could even comprehend fully what was happening._

_“NOO!” He was screaming, falling to the floor, banging at the doors. “No, Abby, no, come back! Abby!”_

“ABBY!”

 

Marcus shot up in his cot, his body dripping with sweat, and eyes scanning his chambers as the nightmare washed over him. Everything was dark, and quiet, but it was not the eerie kind of silence that had been in his dream. No, this silence was accompanied by the chirps of crickets, and not the occasional groans of a failing station. He was on the ground.

 

He let out a sigh of relief, only to have it stop short as he realized that he was also alone. He had not spent a night alone in weeks, having grown used to sharing his cot (modified to fit two by Wick) with another person. However, now he found the space beside him empty, and no sign of his bedmate, other than a slight dent in the pillow. Where was-

 

“Marcus?”

 

His train of thought derailed, Marcus whipped around and caught sight of Abby standing in the doorway that led to the bathroom of his chambers. The light in the room behind her cast an eerie glow into the sleeping area, causing her to look like nothing more than a shadow. He held his breath for a moment, afraid that she was just a figment of his imagination, but when she stepped closer and he could make out the concerned look on her face, he began to break down completely.

 

Reaching out he grabbed her hips, and pulled her towards him as gently as he possibly could. When she was standing as close to him as she could get, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her stomach breathing her in. She was here, she was whole (more or less) and she was here. He let out a relieved sob and hugged her tighter, relishing in her soft curves, and the feeling of her fingers as they cautiously began to stroke his hair.

 

“Marcus,” she whispered, “was it the culling again?”

 

He shook his head, “No...well yes, but it was so much worse.”

 

Marcus went on to describe the whole dream, clinging to her even tighter as he reached the end.

 

“Abby, I will always have those people’s death on my conscious, and I am trying to live with it. But, if I lost you, truly lost you, I would never survive.”

 

All was quiet for a moment, and Marcus was almost afraid to look at her, worried that he would see disgust on her face at his weakness. Instead he felt her push at his shoulders until she could meet his eyes, and all he found when she looked upon him was a love he was only just now getting used to.

 

Without saying a word she ran her hand over his cheek, and bent to rub her nose against his before capturing his mouth in a gentle kiss. He eagerly reciprocated, and pulled her until she was sitting on his good leg, his hands coming up to run through her hair has she moaned against his lips.

 

After a few moments she pulled back, and much to his confusion stood up, as she pushed him back onto the cot.

 

“What are you doing?” He winced at the panic in his voice, but couldn’t help the fear that was mounting in his chest. Was she leaving?

 

Abby just smiled and kissed his nose, “I’m showing you that I am very much alive.”

 

With that she stood back and quickly pulled her top over her head, giving him a seductive little wink as she tossed the garment behind her. For his part, Marcus could only swallow as he took in her breasts for the first time. They were so round, and perfect, and all he wanted to do was bury his face between them and stay forever. He was just about to reach for her, when logic took hold, and he sat up shaking his head.

 

“Abby we can’t we have to take it easy remember?”

 

It was true. Shortly after Mount Weather, it became obvious to everyone that Abby and Marcus were connected in someway. With everything that happened in the war, the disappearance of Clarke, and the everyday struggle of getting the camp ready for winter, they depended on each other more than they had ever depended on anyone else. Marcus didn’t leave Abby’s side almost the entire time she was healing in medical. More often than not they spent those two weeks talking about camp logistics, but other times they just sat in silence holding one another’s’ hand. It was no shock to anyone that Marcus asked Wick to modify his cot, as Abby would be sharing his quarters from that point on.

 

All that was said to them on the manner was that Abby could not engage in strenuous physical activity for two more months. Poor Jackson had blushed so furiously when delivering the news that they had taken pity on him, and agreed.

 

That was six weeks ago. Since then they had shared many ‘love yous’ and many many MANY kisses, but they had kept their promise to the young medical assistant.

 

Now, despite that promise, Abby was standing in front of him naked from the waist up, and it was taking everything Marcus had not to jump her.

 

The woman in question just shook her head at the reminder of their promise, and pushed him back down, straddling his hips. “I’m fine Marcus. I’m a doctor remember? And a damn good one too, if I recall.” She leaned over him grinning seductively, and captured his mouth, her tongue darting into his mouth as he moaned.

 

“Now,” she said pulling back from him with very little warning, “are you going to continue to worry about Jackson, or are you going to focus on me?” As she spoke, she teasingly ran her hand across her nipple, and ground down against the tent forming in his sweats.

 

Growling hungrily, Marcus reached up and tugged her down, kissing her lips with a fierce eagerness, while his hand pushed hers out of the way so he could take over pleasuring her.

 

They kissed for what felt like hours, their tongues in a wild fight for control, as his hands explored every inch of her upper body. He could’ve been content in just doing that, but Abby seemed to have other plans. Just as suddenly as she was straddling him, she was up again, leaving Marcus reaching for her with a noise of discontent.

 

“Relax sweetie,” she said giddily, “I’m just getting more comfortable.” Her hands gripped the waist of her sweats, and shoved them down to be kicked aside. Once she had discarded the last of her clothing she reached for him, urging him to do the same. Together they quickly divested him of his shirt and sweats, and both stopped for a moment to take the other in.

 

After a few seconds of trying to keep his brain from shorting out, Marcus pulled Abby into his lap, so she was straddling him once more, and kissed her deeply. She moaned against his lips and squirmed, causing the bare flesh of their most intimate places to rub against one another.

 

“Fuck Abby,” Marcus groaned, his head falling on her shoulder, “I am not going to last long if you do that.”

 

The woman in his arms just giggled, and nipped at his ear, reaching between them to position him at her entrance. “I don’t need it to last long, I just need you in me.”

 

Her words broke something in Marcus’ head, and he jerked up, entering her in one fluid motion. As her walls tightened around him, and she panted in his ear, Marcus grabbed onto her hips and held her steady, trying to catch his breath. This was more than he ever imagined it would be, and he tried to tell her as much, but all that slipped from his mouth were incoherent grunts.

 

 Leave it to this woman to make him a complete mess.

 

For her part Abby seemed a little more in control, and was quickly sliding along his member, little gasps of pleasure falling from her lips. With each little noise her breath would brush against his neck, and it was driving him wild. Growling, Marcus started to move with her, meeting her thrusts, his hands gripping her hips like a lifeline.

 

Neither were going to last long, not when they had been waiting forever for this to happen, but neither cared. There would be plenty of time for long marathons of love making, for now they just needed to find the release they so desperately needed.

 

Wrapping his arms tighter around Abby, Marcus moved faster under her, his lips seeking her pebbled nipple as he worked her towards the edge.

 

“God baby, you are a fucking goddess, I love you so much.” He kissed the tender flesh of her breasts, and Abby scraped her nails across his shoulders as he found her most sensitive spot,

 

 “Come on baby,” he urged, kissing the same spot over and over again, “come for me sweetheart.”

 

He was all but begging her, knowing his release was just around the corner and refusing to give in until she was with him. Luckily, Abby’s body seemed to be responding to his pleading, and he could feel her getting even tighter around him.

 

Grabbing his face, Abby brought his lips to hers, and with a hoarse “I love you,” she gave in completely and fell over the edge. Marcus let out a moan at the feel of her inner walls twitching around his cock, and he was helpless to do anything but follow after her. They clung to each other; still moving slowly as they came down from their highs, and Marcus was sure he was never letting this woman go ever again.

 

Abby must’ve had the same idea, because as she came back to herself, she pushed at his shoulders until he was lying on his back. Once settled, she curled up on his chest, her legs falling to either side of his hips, one hand tucked between their bodies, while the other sought out one of his. When they were comfy, she kissed his chest, snuggling into him, “How do you feel now?”

 

Marcus smiled contently, even though she wasn’t looking at him, and kissed her head, all thoughts of his nightmare easing from his mind.

 

“Never better love, never better.”


End file.
